


Worship

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is a very affectionate mech behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

If anyone had told Soundwave that Megatron was a very affectionate mech in the berthroom a few orns ago, he would’ve looked at them strangely, before giving them a customary telepathic sweep to deem that they were still mentally fit.

  
Needless to say, discovering that Megatron was actually a very doting and loving berthmate was quite a shock to the blue mech. A very pleasant shock.

  
Soundwave would never admit it to anyone, but he loved when he was the center of attention. He loved when the focus was completely on him, and Megatron’s affections were a perfect outlet for such a need.

  
One of Megatron’s favorite past times was to cuddle up behind Soundwave while he was dozing and caress and kiss his neck cabling. Soundwave loved the feeling and always purred and moaned in encouragement when it happened.

  
Megatron’s caresses were usually innocent in nature, rarely leading into any sort of interfacing. He liked to rub Soundwave’s hips and aft the most, and Soundwave delighted in their wandering.

  
Sometimes, Megatron would whisper nonsense in his audios, usually words of devotion and admiration. Soundwave would grin and snuggle closer to Megatron. It was around this time that Megatron would grow tired of his wanderings and wrap his arms tightly around Soundwave’s chassis and they would fall into a deep recharge.

  
Soundwave would boot up the next day feeling languid and sated, and Megatron would begin the day the same way he had ended it - doting on Soundwave.


End file.
